


Comfort and Cookies

by Redvelvetunicorns



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redvelvetunicorns/pseuds/Redvelvetunicorns
Summary: Two lonely neighbours enjoy each other’s company on Christmas Day





	1. Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing something Christmassy so here’s a little idea I got from mixing a few prompts I found together. 
> 
> I‘m thinking it’s only going to be two chapters, Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and as always I love hearing your thoughts :)

There it was again, that goddamn Christmas music. Every single day since the beginning of December Daryl had to endure the overly cheerful music blasting from his equally cheerful neighbours apartment. It was only a small building, he hadn’t moved in long ago but he made it a point to avoid his neighbours as much as possible. He bumped into them every now and again on his way in and out of the building but for the most part they ignored him too, all except the woman next door. He didn’t know her name but he knew she had a small child, single parent by the looks of things, he had never seen the girl’s father going in or out. 

Whenever he saw her she always smiled brightly and said hello, all he would do is grunt a response and disappear quickly inside his apartment. He thought she was pretty, he liked her smile a lot, but it wasn’t enough to make him stop and chat. He had always shied away from any kind of social interaction where he could. The only person he spoke to comfortably was his brother, and he was currently serving time prison, again, so he would be spending the holidays alone. He didn’t feel lonely, he had grown accustomed to it over the years. 

He hadn’t bothered doing anything to get into the Christmas spirit, he hadn’t even celebrated it when he was a child so why would he start now? The woman next door certainly had though, if he had to listen to Mariah Carey one more time he was going to lose his shit. It was a nice building that he lived in but the walls were thin, the only reason he hadn’t gone banging on the door and telling her to shut the fuck up was because he didn’t want to ruin it for the kid. 

He sighed and ran his hands through his shaggy hair, he couldn’t hear himself think with that racket. It was Christmas Eve and he knew he was being unreasonable, she might even have friends and family round to celebrate. Throwing his book down on the coffee table he stormed over to grab his jacket and keys, maybe if he went out for a long drive on his bike it might’ve stopped by the time he got back. He straddled the bike and looked up at the window towards her apartment, the display of flashing lights a stark contrast to his dark undecorated one. He just didn’t see the point, it was only him after all. 

Daryl enjoyed the drive, the chill in the air helped clear his head. When he pulled back up at his building he was surprised to see her outside, she was helping her kid into the back of a car, a man sat in the front looking impatient whilst she said her goodbyes, the girl’s father he guessed. He watched as she waved to the girl driving off with her Dad, a pained expression on her face he could tell she was trying to fight. Shit, now he was going to have to walk back inside with her. He attempted to walk straight past her but she noticed him, quickly forcing a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes and trying to blink back the tears clouding them. 

“Hey,” she greeted timidly. This wasn’t the woman he was used to seeing, she was always bubbly and bright but right now it seemed like all the joy had been sucked right out of her. Every instinct was telling him to not engage in conversation, simply return her hello and move on but something else was stopping him. She still looked beautiful, even without that smile that made butterflies erupt in his stomach, but the sadness that replaced it was tugging at his heart. 

“Y’alright?” He grumbled, watching as she tried to smile again.

“Yeah, yeah of course,” she nodded, her arms wrapped around herself to fight to cold. “It’s his turn to have Sophia for Christmas that’s all, it’s gonna be a quiet couple of days.” 

Just minutes ago those words would’ve had Daryl thanking the lord but instead he found himself wanting to comfort her, an unfamiliar feeling for him, he didn’t know what to say. 

“Ya don’t get her back tomorrow?” Was all he could think to ask. 

“No I got her all to myself last year. I get her for New Years at least. I guess that’s fair right?” She shrugged. 

“Guess so,” he nodded. An awkward silence settled over them that had him itching to get back inside. “We gonna stand out here in the cold all day or what?” 

She huffed a small laugh and headed back towards the entrance, he followed a few steps behind. 

“So what are your plans for the holidays?” She asked in another attempt at small talk. “Is your family coming to visit?”

Now it was Daryl’s turn to laugh. “Nope, no family. Just m’brother but he ain’t around right now.” 

“Oh,” She sighed, her expression showing sadness again only this time it was directed towards him. 

“Not really a festive person anyway,” he offered with a shrug as they stopped outside their respective doors. 

“Well I hope you still have a good one. Merry Christmas Daryl,” she smiled, a little more genuinely now. 

“Ya know my name?” He questioned, this was the first time they had ever said more than hello to one another.

“I saw it on your mail,” she explained with a slight blush. “I’m Carol.”

“Oh, well Merry Christmas Carol,” he nodded as he opened the door to his apartment. 

When the door was shut behind him he took a moment to think about the situation, his apartment was weirdly quiet now. He felt bad for Carol, she was going to be spending Christmas alone, so was he but he was used to it. She was probably used to leaving out milk and cookies tonight and being woken up at the crack of dawn to open presents with her excited little girl, this year she was without her. He decided from then on he would make more of an effort when he bumped into her in the halls, as uncomfortable as it was he was glad they had spoken. Maybe it felt awkward because he was just an awkward person, if he kept trying to make conversation with her maybe it would get easier. He threw himself down on the couch and picked up his discarded book from earlier. At least now he might be able to read in peace. 

A few hours had passed and Daryl was almost drifting off in his slouched position, a soft knocking on his door woke him up sharply. He opened the door puzzled to find that no one was waiting on the other side, he was however met with the mouth watering smell of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. Looking down at his feet he noticed that someone had left a plate at his door with a note. 

‘Baked too many so enjoy. If you were looking for something to do tomorrow you are welcome to come over here and I’ll cook for us. Don’t feel like you have to, just an idea, no one should be alone at Christmas. Carol x’ 

He looked between the note and the cookies, another unfamiliar warmth spread throughout his body as he contemplated her offer. He wanted to spend the day with her, he remembered the heartbroken look on her face as she waved her daughter off and hated the thought of her sitting all day by herself. His unskilled attempt at conversation with her earlier had him dragging his palm down his face, he couldn’t even last a few minutes without things feeling awkward so how was he supposed to manage the whole day? Was he supposed to get her a present now? How was he supposed to get her a present when he knew absolutely nothing about her? All of these thoughts ran through this mind before making the final decision that he would go, if his presence was going to cheer her up in her time of need how could he possibly say no?


	2. Christmas Day

Daryl was nervous about the day ahead, he stood outside Carol’s door the following day with a bottle of wine and a box of chocolates, it was the best he could get on short notice and even that was a struggle. It was Christmas Eve and everywhere had closed early, he had driven forever before he found somewhere that was open but he didn’t want to show up empty handed. He had put on the nicest shirt he owned and had even washed and attempted to brush the mess that was his hair. He had considered putting on a splash of cologne but the only thing he could find belonged to Merle, he sniffed the contents of the small bottle and after almost choking on the smell he decided against using it. He wasn’t sure why he was trying to make so much effort, it’s not like this was a date or anything. 

He knocked softly and took a deep breath as he waited for her to answer. The door flung open and he was met with that smile he was always so drawn to, her silver curls perfectly framing her beautiful face. 

“Hey!” She greeted, much more like her usual cheerful self than she was the day before. She was so happy he had accepted her invitation, even if he hadn’t she would’ve still taken him some food over but it meant so much to her that she wasn’t spending the day alone. It had hit her earlier as she had woken up and all the presents she had put out remained wrapped and under the tree, not having to spend the morning clearing the paper and packaging that littered the floor, not seeing Sophia’s little face light up after seeing that Santa had eaten her milk and cookies. The fact that she still had to make dinner for someone else had helped take her mind off it, she had put her Christmas music on to get herself into the spirit and started preparing for this afternoon. She waved him in, and led him into the front room. 

Daryl groaned inwardly as he heard that stupid song playing again, at least it was quieter this time so he hadn’t been hearing it through the walls all morning. He looked around in awe of the amount of lights and decorations that covered the room, it looked like Christmas threw up in here. 

“I know it’s a bit much,” she laughed. “It’s mostly for Sophia.”

“Naw it’s er, it’s nice,” he shrugged, holding out the wine and chocolates to her. “Gotcha something, sorry I didn’t have anything to wrap it with.”

“Oh Daryl,” she said taking the gift from him, her heart swelling at the gesture. “You really didn’t have to. It was so last minute I didn’t get the chance to get you anything.”

“S’nothing,” He said with another shrug, a slight blush burning his cheeks. “Ya cooking me dinner, that’s more than enough.”

“Well thank you,” she smiled taking them through to the kitchen. 

He followed her and felt his stomach growl as the amazing smell of her cooking hit him, most of his meals were cooked in the microwave so this was something he was going to savour. He offered to help her serve the food but she swatted his hand away, instead ordering him to get comfortable at the table. He wandered back to the front room and his eyes zeroed in on the stereo, taking his chance whilst he could he flicked through her Christmas playlist looking for a song he could tolerate. After settling on Fairytale of New York he sat down just in time to see her bringing the plates through. 

They talked easily over dinner, Daryl was surprised at how comfortable he actually felt, probably because she was the one doing most of the talking. He realised that he actually preferred being around talkative people, there was less pressure on him to think of suitable conversation topics. He learned so much about her, she was a teaching assistant who had moved here a few years earlier after her divorce. She had other family but they lived in Washington, they were coming to spend New Years with her when Sophia was here too. Her ex husband was an asshole, they had married young and he eventually lost interest, not only in Carol but in his daughter too. Daryl remembered the man’s irritated look as he sat in the front of his car, not offering to help Carol with the bags or strapping Sophia into the car. She told him what upset her the most was that he wasn’t even bothered about having her over Christmas but his parents had insisted on having their granddaughter this year. Within the hour he pretty much had her life story. 

“So what about you?” She asked, taking a sip from her wine glass. “You said you don’t have family?”

“Got an older brother but he’s in prison,” he blurted out, the wine they were consuming making him a little more open than he’d normally be. 

“Oh,” was all she could respond. He watched her thinking, he could tell she wanted to ask questions but didn’t want to come off as nosy. 

“Drugs,” he explained. “He’s not a bad person, just mixed in with the wrong crowd when we were kids.”

“And your parents? Where are they?”

“Gone. Mom died when I was nine, house fire. Dad disappeared a few years later, just up and left. S’not like we ever had Christmas even when they were around,” he shrugged. 

“Why not?” She asked, her voice much quieter now. He met her eyes and watched a look of heartbreak wash over her features. Shit. He changed his mind, now things were uncomfortable. Why couldn’t he just keep his stupid mouth shut? 

“Just didn’t do that kinda stuff,” was all he offered, his eyes were now fixed on the wine glass in front of him, his knee bouncing with nervous energy. He didn’t want to discuss his childhood but he didn’t want to be rude and snap at her so he hoped if he kept the answer blunt she’d let it drop.

She sensed the tone and decided it was best not to pry but couldn’t help wonder what he meant by ‘that kinda stuff, did that mean his parents didn’t celebrate his birthday either? Her heart clenched for the man in front of her but she tried not to show how bad she felt for him, she had a feeling he wouldn’t have taken it well if he knew. 

“This was all so last minute I completely forgot about dessert,” she started to change the subject. “We could open the chocolates you brought instead?” 

He looked up at her again and gave her a gentle smile. “Sure,” he nodded, standing up he started to help her clear the table. They stacked the dishwasher in silence, the awkward tension from the table still lingering in the air. His hands fidgeted at his sides, picking at a few loose threads on his jeans. 

“Thanks for the food,” he said after a sigh. “I can go though, don’t gotta keep me entertained or nuthin’”

“Don’t be silly, I’m enjoying your company,” she reassured him refilling both their wine glasses. “So what would you like to do?” 

“Uhh, I dunno,” he mumbled. “What would ya be doin’ if your little girl was here?” 

“We’d usually watch a film.”

“Alright so let’s watch a film,” he said following her back to the living room, chocolates and wine in hand. 

“A Christmas film,” she added pointing her finger at him. 

“Alright,” he scoffed. 

She led him over to the shelves that held her impressive dvd collection, they looked at each other expectantly, waiting for the other to choose something. Rolling her eyes she eventually decided to throw some suggestions his way. 

“Nightmare Before Christmas?” She asked pulling out the case. 

“That’s a Halloween film.”

“It is not it works for both!” She argued but he just raised his eyebrow at her. 

“Okay how about The Grinch?” She tried, watching him pull a funny face at the suggestion. “What?”

“That things the stuff of nightmares,” he complained. 

“You’re scared of The Grinch?” She smiled teasingly. 

“Naw ain’t scared,” he said defensively. “Just creeps me out is all.”

“Okay so Elf? Home Alone? Gremlins?” She listed. 

“Yeah that one,” he stopped her on Gremlins, he’d never seen it but it sounded better than the other things she’d suggested. 

They settled on opposite ends of the couch, the box of chocolates placed between them. He didn’t really get to watch the movie at all, once she started talking again he couldn’t get her to stop, not that he wanted her to, he realised how much he loved her voice. At one point they both reached for the chocolates at the same time, their fingers brushing, they laughed it off but he couldn’t ignore the jolt of electricity her touch sent surging through him. She leaned her head against the back of the couch, her eyelids drooping as a lazy smile spread across her face, the warmth from the alcohol tinting her cheeks with a rosy red. 

“I’m really glad you came,” she whispered. “You gotta stop hiding away in that apartment of yours.” 

“I’m glad I came too,” he admitted as the credits started to roll. Glancing at the large clock hung high on her wall he decided it really was time to go, he had been here hours and didn’t want to outstay his welcome. “I best get back now though, it’s gettin’ late.”

It really wasn’t that late, Carol frowned at him a little not wanting him to leave just yet. She knew it was best to let him leave though, he wasn’t used to being in other company for so long, he probably needed his space. 

“Seriously, thank you for coming,” she said again as she walked him to the door. “I was really dreading today but you made it all better, I had a great time with you.” 

“Me too,” he said genuinely. 

As he reached for the door handle she made a split second decision to kiss him on the cheek, it may have been a stupid idea but the wine in her system was making her braver than usual. She was aiming for his cheek, but as she rose on her tiptoes and leaned towards him he suddenly turned, her soft lips instead catching his own. She gasped and went to pull away, an apology on the tip of her tongue but then he started to respond, lips moving softly against hers. It was quick and it was gentle but it was perfect. She couldn’t stop the grin that spread from ear to ear across her face, he laughed shyly and looked down at his feet. 

“When is your little girl back?” He asked still not making eye contact. 

“The 29th.”

“Ya wanna go out for a drink tomorrow?” The hope audible in his voice was adorable. 

“I’d love to,” she accepted, the butterflies in her stomach going crazy. Now it was his turn to sport a huge grin. 

“Alright,” he nodded. “See ya then. Thanks again for dinner.” 

“Merry Christmas Daryl,” she said before he could retreat to his own door. 

“Merry Christmas,” he smiled.


End file.
